Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 08. Januar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu (Letzter Strohhalm, Grauhaariges Gewächs und Plüschpreis) *Mann vs. Machine **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Clienten in der Lage waren, mp_tournament_restart, tournament_readystate und tournament_teamname commands zu erstellen **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Exploit Spielern erlaubte einen Mini-Boss zu betäuben **Aktualisierte mvm_bigrock mit einigen neuen func_nobuild areas *Fixed a regression where minicrits were being affected by long-range damage fall-off *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch Pfeile und Bolzen zum Absturz des Spielers kam *Fixed an exploit where certain player conditions could be used indefinitely *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Spieler falsche Statistiken während des Levelwechsels sahen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Tomislav Schussgeräusche abspielte ohne zu schießen *Fixed being able to score assists with yourself in certain situations *Fixed being able to cross into enemy spawn rooms using the high-five taunt *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Festliche Versionen von Waffen ein Set nicht vervollständigten, wenn sie ausgewählt waren *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum Absturz des Spielers kam wenn dieser *Fixed a client crash when viewing the Top Sellers tab in the Mann Co. Store *Fixed styles not working properly for The Barnstormer *Updated The Digit Divulger to allow skin to be seen in the knuckles and wrist area *Aktualisierte den Kalten Killer; fügte Einfärbbarkeit hinzu und korrigierte Fehler bei der Platzierung von ungewöhnlichen Effekten *Gegenstände der Echten Qualität und Festliche Gegenstände, die anderweitig tauschbar sind, können nun im Steam Community Markt aufgelistet werden *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 16. Januar 2013 *Fügte das Robo-Sandvich, das Festliche Sandvich, das Festliche Buff-Banner und den Festlichen Huntsman zu der Liste der im Mittelalter-Modus erlaubten Gegenstände hinzu *Der Plüschpreis kann nun in der Pyrovision Killassistent sein *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch verblutende Spieler zum Absturz des Servers kam *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Bots im Zuschauermodus die Bombe im Mann vs. Machine-Modus aufnahmen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Basar-Schnäppchen kritische Körpertreffer als Kopftreffer zählte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Festliche Heilige Makrele die falschen Geräusche verwendete *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Seltsame Buff-Banner und das Seltsame Sandvich die Nutzung nicht immer verfolgten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Feuer-Texturen von Des Soldiers Stumpen in DirectX 8 gesehen wurden *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Stil-Namen für den Flugschaupiloten fehlten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Errungenschaft "Die Luft Ist Raus" bestimmte Balloonicorn und Reindoonicorn-Gegenstände nicht zählte *Aktualisierte die Färbeeffekte für den Hot Dogger, den Seebär, die Gefälschte Melone und den Kalten Killer *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 24. Januar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was preventing some crashes from being reported *Fixed the chat window not accepting characters for some languages Team Fortress 2 *Added raw mouse input for the Linux version *Fixed missing text in the recipe descriptions for The Rescue Ranger, The Loose Cannon, and The Vaccinator *Aktualisierte den Ausrüstungsbereich für die Elfenstiefel *Updated The Menpo to be paintable *Aktualisierte den Letzten Strohhalm und machte ihn einfärbbar *Updated The Digit Divulger with new styles *Updated The Rescue Ranger so it can be used as an ingredient when crafting *Updated the localization files *Updated the Item Import Tool **Improved UI layout **Added support for facial animations **Fixed skins sticking after a different DMX was loaded **Added support for LOD testing **Hats will automatically add an Unusual attachment point to bip_head *Vintage-quality items and Botkiller items that are otherwise tradable can now be listed on the Steam Community Market Februar 18. Februar 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu **Brütal Bouffant **Shred Alert *Fixed UGC Season 8 medals not using the correct colors *Aktualisierte das Material der Buck Turner All-Stars 25. Februar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Material bei Änderung des Wertes von 'mat_color_projection' fehlte Team Fortress 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Gegenstandsbeschreibungs-Bug den 'nicht handelbar'-Text bei einigen nicht handelbaren Gegenständen nicht anzeigte März 04. März 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Fügte Blaupausen für den Haftbombenspringer und den Raketen-Springer hinzu *Fixed r_depthoverlay ConVar not using the correct material *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität der Linux-Version 12. März 2013 *Schaltete "Was befindet sich im Inneren der Portal 2 Sountrack-Box?" frei *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Entfernte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratskiste #40, Kiste #49 und Kiste #54 von der Item-Fundliste *Fügte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratkiste #50, Kiste #56, und Kiste #57 zur Item-Fundliste hinzu *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 19. März 2013 *'Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM)' *Disabled Java for the in-game web browser Team Fortress 2 *Added support for running VR mode on the Oculus Rift *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den es zum Server-Crash kam, der durch die Spielstatistiken hervorgerufen wurde *Fixed custom paint not showing in the tool tip when you mouse-over an item in your backpack *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Spy Sapper in der dritten Person nicht richtig hielt *Fixed a bug where sentries would not rotate to face their target under some circumstances *Fixed a scoreboard bug where domination count was reduced by 2 when a dominated player left the server *Fixed the Fists of Steel not reducing damage from ranged weapons that use energy rings *Fixed the death notice icon for the Eureka Effect *Fixed the Neon Annihilator sometimes floating in the world after death *Fixes for strange parts: **Der Großverdiener akzeptiert nun keine Seltsamen Bauteile mehr für Kills auf weite Distanz **The Festive Grenade Launcher can now accept Critical Kills strange parts **The Neon Annihilator can now accept Sappers Destroyed strange parts *Beseitigte einen Teil des Beschreibungstextes des Menschenschmelzer, der fälschlicherweise *Removed some description text from the Manmelter that incorrectly stated its projectiles could not be deflected *Updated the Blind Justice so it can be equipped with other misc-slot items on the Demoman's face *Aktualisierte das Rucksack-Bild für das 'Upgrade auf Premium'-Geschenk *Aktualisierte Mann Vs. Machine **Fixed the boss health bar sometimes disappearing **Fixed the uber Medics in Wave 4 of the Broken Parts mission charging at the incorrect rate *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 27. März 2013 *Beseitigte einen Bug, der unsichtbare Spieler in der Welt verursachte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Engineer-Bots in Mann vs. Machine Einweg-Sentrys bauten, die sich zu kleinen, roten Stufe 3-Sentrys upgradeten *Fügte the Ready Steady Pan tournament medal for Season 2 *Fixed the Festive Axtinguisher, The Disciplinary Action, The Wanga Prick, and The Wrap Assassin sometimes floating in the world after death *Removed the promotion restrictions from Croft's Crest, The Fortune Hunter, and The Tomb Wrapper *Aktualisierte Mvm_Bigrock, um ein Loch im Terrain zu beseitigen *Community-Anfragen: **Added new inputs for the tf_logic_koth entity: SetRedTimer, SetBlueTimer, AddRedTimer, AddBlueTimer **Added a "team" field to the teamplay_flag_event game event to identify which flag the event is for April 03. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Hindert Server des Spiels daran, die MOTD-Anzeige mehr als einmal anzuzeigen, wenn sich der Spieler durch Matchmaking oder Schnellspiel verbunden hat *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Dispenser, die von einem Bürokraten-Bandgerät gesappt wurden, Spieler weiterhin heilten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Gebäude, die vom Bürokraten-Bandgerät zerstört wurden, manchmal keine Todesnachricht anzeigten *Beseitigte Bug in Mann vs. Machine, der mit dem Tragen von Gebäuden und dem Benutzen der "Gebäude-Upgrade"-Feldflasche zusammenhing *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Gitarren-Sound manchmal nicht abspielte, wenn man mit dem Neon-Vernichter spottete *Beseitigte fehlenden Verhüllungseffekt für die Wanga-Nadel *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Schläger aus der Hölle den Arm-Skin von Team RED nutzte, während man in Team BLU war *Fixed custom cursors in VR mode *Fixed Hydra input in VR mode *Verbesserte die Performance von Linux *Improved performance of Linux dedicated server binaries 23. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added "Only allow map files" to the possible selections in the download filter option for clients *Fixed a client crash related to the material system *Fixed Diamond/Carbonado Botkiller weapons using incorrect team materials for the arms *Fixed a vphysics regression where some items would travel farther than they should *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität für die Linux-Version *Removed range restrictions from viewmodel_fov_demo *Aktualisierte den Ap-Sap, damit er in Geschenkpapier eingepackt und mit benutzerdefinierten Namen und Beschreibungen versehen werden kann Mai 13. Mai 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die wichtigsten Änderungen betreffen: *Added UGC Highlander Season 9 and UGC 6vs6 Season 11 medals *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Botkiller-Scharfschützengewehr, der Raketenwerfer und das Spy-Messer die falschen Teamfarben für die Arme verwendeten *Beseitigte einen Bug, der Stufe 3-Mini-Sentrys im Mann vs. Machine-Modus zuließ *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Unterwasser-Explosionen Graphik-Verfälschungen verursachten *Fixed an issue with HDR rendering where auto-exposure would vary incorrectly in some areas *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Objekte Unterwasser falsch renderten *Fixed incorrect ellipsizing of text in some cases for the Mac version *Aktualisierte den Phlogistinator, um die Menge an ansteigendem 'MMMPH' zu reduzieren, wenn man Tanks und Roboter im Mann vs. Machine-Modus angreift *Aktualiserte den Tuxxy-Smoking, damit er hergestellt werden kann *Aktualisierte die Wilson-Welle und die Schinkenkeule, damit sie hergestellt, gehandelt oder verschenkt werden können *Aktualisierte die Konsole, damit sie von dem Terminal erreicht werden kann, durch das das Spiel in der Linux- und Mac-Version läuft *Aktualisierte die Linux-Version **Fixed triggers never registering as "released" on certain game controllers **Fixed clipboard issues on some window managers, most notably KDE **Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den die Kartenliste umgedreht wurde **Made loading custom fonts for third party HUDs work on certain fonts Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Team Fortress 2-Updates